my sorrows
by jetblacksakura
Summary: read here! in-progress! sasusaku. sakura is in team 7 and team black, but who is team black and how long has she been in it? sakura has secrets only team black know. but haw dark do they get? how will sasuke react when he finds out? sasusaku!read pleas
1. Chapter 1

**Hi sorry it took me time with all these stories I've been writing, I have so many ideas for stories I working on a totally of 7 and that the ones I'm continuing. Sorry for the "new beginning" is not posted since I don't have it on my computer, so far of what I have written I have three or four LONG chapters. Now on this story I have plans for sasusaku, unless I change my mind, but I doubt that. But possible. Sorry that it's spaced this way. I wanted to make it easier to read, and was going to do it how I normally do, but this was easier for me and when I spaced it the other way it didn't look the same right. So I just spaced it this way. Enjoy! (short chappie!)**

_I do NOT own naruto! But I do own this story and team black and everyone in it except sakura!!!!!!!!understand? good let's move on to the story!  
_

What do I have left?

**Sasuke pov.**

I never thought that he would be back in Konoha . I killed my brother and orochimaru. and now I'm back.

_Later on._

The moment I stepped in konoha I was knocked to the ground by A ninja, and taken to the hokage.

**Normal pov.**

The hokage looked up at Sasuke stared for a moment then went back to her paperwork.

"Why have you come back?" the Hokage asked. "It's my home" Sasuke stated.

"No. It WAS your home and may be again, if you prove yourself." the Hokage said a bit roughly.

"And how will I prove myself?" Sasuke asked. The Hokage ignored him and turned to the ninja that was beside Sasuke. "call sakura for me" She ordered. The ninja smiled "No need, she's on her way right now" The ninja replied. And then suddenly there was a 'knock knock thump' was heard and then they heard yelling. "YOU IDIOT" "Well you're a moron, if you just figured this out." Sakura's voice was heard. "I KNEW THAT JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW!!!!!!!!" Katherine yelled while entering the room. "* sigh * they can hear us." Sakura stated. "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Katherine screeched. "Because I'm now deaf! You moron!" Sakura yelled losing her temper.

Sasuke smirked at the last comment.

**Sakura pov.**

I just got done with the mission my family gave me and my team. Team black has a nice ring to it doesn't it?. I love it, we live up to our name by always wearing black,fighting,being a shadow, and having secrets. When I was young I didn't have the energy for both, so once I was finished with Team Black

I didn't have enough energy for team seven. It was tiring to have them think **I** was weak.

To have them stare down at me. Even though Naruto believed in Me, but I knew he only believe in me to defend myself, not others. I listened closely when he told me he believed in me.

Nobody here in this village completely believed in me, except the Hokage and Ino. And it hurt so badly. But I acted cheerful in front of them so they wouldn't worry.

Now days I doesn't act because I am happy, can pull I own weight, works at the hospital, does suicide missions and A rank missions normally, sometimes B rank missions, most of the time it's alone these days Unless someone wanted to join her, Katherine always did that in till her busy season came up.

She and Katherine started arguing after the mission about how they were going to break the news to the high branch (the boss) of the Family, Aphrodite doesn't like hearing about certain things, like how I cut my arm while saving my teammate and then forgot to heal it, which resulted me losing a lot of blood. Not that I care, it's just now I have to explain myself. But I don't have to go and report till tomorrow and that is why my teammates/ friends are staying at my place tonight.

**Explanation. Here Apherdite trained Sakura, which means she's protective towards Sakura unless she punishes Sakura. Let me know if I have any misspells or grammar mistakes. And the thump use your imagination! I imagined Katherine's head being bashed in the door by Sakura. Lol !! (**a.k.a Laugh Out Loud **) 11 pages to type on here.**


	2. Jail Time! Ch2

**There was a lot of grammar mistakes in the last chapter. This one should be better..^.^..hopefully..**

**Thank you.**

0`0`0`0`

"SAKURA," The Hokage yelled immediately getting Sakura to hit Katherine on the head to shut her up.

_"Hokage_-Sama, the mission is complete." Sakura said with full confidence and with out a trace of emotion as she handed the Hokage the scroll.

"Ma'am may I take Sakura home now? I'm tired and I wanna crash out.." Katherine said with a face that had confidence that matched Sakura's.

"No, I have another mission for you and Sakura. You must go and speak with gaara, and I hear you are on friendly terms with him , Sakura?"

"Yes" Sakura said voided of emotion.

"good now take the scroll and get out of here, you leave at dusk."

"I hate you" Katherine said walking to the door, "Sakura Let me know when you're ready to leave"

"of course," Sakura said quickly.

Katherine walked out.

"is there anything you would like to say Sakura" The hokage asked.

Slowly as if unsure Sakura had a grin spread across her face as she lonched her self at her teacher giving her unbiological mother a hug. "I've missed you, Tsunade-sama. It's been a long six months hasn't it?" Sakura whispered. Tsunade hug Sakura back before patting her on the back. "Yes, Yes and you're going to be gone for another 2 months if complication arise" Tsunade said will looking at Sakura.

"Then let me avoid those complications...or destroy them. I've missed home dearly" Sakura said quickly almost as if it was a secret. "Yes, Hurry home and be safe" Tsunade said playing along.

Sakura and Tsunade laughed before Sakura got up and bowed before asking what she needed.

"Oh, yes that's right" Tsunade said before continuing, "I need you to write a report on sasuke when you return as to his punishment. The counsil will actually consider you're report rather than mine.

"Of course just put him in jail for the next two months or until I return" Sakura said "May I leave?"

"Yes" Tsunade said. Sakura disappeared into mist before completely vanishing.

"What... the... hell?" Naruto said, "Teme can't go to jail?"

"Sure he can, Sakura said so and the council loves sakura. Eavesdropping is a bad habit, you know,"


End file.
